Notes from the Author and Story Snippits
by Cannibalistic Skittles
Summary: Vereh, vereh importent. Spelled wrong on purpose! It's like one big authors note bunched together, but with some stories I might post or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys.

I know this isn't technically a story. I will be posting bits of stories to see what you think, and ideas for stories too. So here they are:

1. A chapter for my 100 word challenge. It goes along with 'awkward'… If all goes as planned, I will update it today or tomorrow.

2. A songfic for SabrinaxPuck (Does Puckabrina work?). The song is 'I Kissed a Girl', by Katy Perry. I've been working on this for several weeks, but the 100 word challenge made me stop for a while. I've been concentrating for that, but after it's posted, I can work on this again.

3. A SabrinaxPuck story… about the cocoon he was in. NOT A ONE-SHOT.

4. Another songfic… this one is 'All the Things She Said', by t.A.T.u. =D I know. Doesn't the title fill you up with happy expectations? Unfortunately, I had to copy it BY HAND when my upstairs computer crashed because we coundn't transfer the files. D= So I've lost some of (okay, most) my inspiration/motivation.

That's all that comes to mind right now. So… whatcha think?

(Hey, how do I start the ending of a trial for the third story? It's some serious problems!)

Another note… for my latest story… **Dang you fanfiction**. The title was supposed to be (I Will Never Say) I'm Sorry. It was much more interesting that way. D+ *dies, comes back to life, twitches, and dies again*

Lastly… reviews are love! I love you guys…


	2. Another Snippit

Yo, sup guys?

Wanted to say, I'm writing another story.

Like most of my other writings, I have almost NO idea where I'm going with this. *Smiles sheepishly* But it's about Sabrina. Anyone else notice Sabrina's tendancy to push everyone exccept Daphne away?

I'm going to try to make it about that.

Wish me luck~

Excerpt~

She was Self-Sufficient. She was elastic, always bouncing back.

Daphne, on the other hand was glass. Fragile, and delicate.

(Yeah, it's short, but I wrote that two minutes ago. =D)

Review, and tell me what you think~

Your reviews get me through the (cold, lonely, bitter) school days.

Rock on, people. Rock on. =D


	3. Chappie Troubles

Hey guys.

First thing I want to say is; I'm sorry.

I've been gone, not just physically, but mentally too.

Also.

I've been working on my stories, but I've come to the proverbial fork in the road- how to spend time. Christmas and all… *mutters* Greedy little…

Cough cough, what? I said nothing. …Yes I just said 'cough' aloud. What of it.

…

Anywho!

I'm mostly working on a new Puck and Sabrina (Puckabrina? Pucrina?) story.

I'll tell you this, it involver a trial.

And I'm extremely….. 'unhappy' because I lost all my notes for it-I had, here in my jacket, every important thing for the first chapter on three sticky notes, with the last one declaring 'Puckabrina!!' with smilies and hearts-

Which I lost.

And I lost some motivation and have been sulking (cheerfully, mind you) and indulging in To Kill a Mockingbird, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Naruto fics (Hinata. It's a way of life) for this time, among other things.

But I'm mostly over that. Once I figure out the whole 'oh crap how do I do this I can't do this *smack* pull yourself together' thing, it's all good.

So.

To finish.

If you know any legal terms, mostly those related to murder and attempted murder, like 'with malice and intent aforethought' (or something similar- I'll look it up later) please tell me.

Reviews are love.

*Starts singing off-key* Weeeeee caaaan cover the world with looooove…

=D

Thank you.

'Ave a nice day.

(For your patience in this, I'll be posting a paper I had to do for school about the Sisters Grimm. You rock. =D)


	4. iPod Woes

Hi guys! *waves*

Sorry I haven't updated. It's just…

1. Several truckloads of homework.

2. Someone stole my iPod.

3. I was in Washington D.C. for a few days on a school trip.

4. I got really sunburned on a school trip to Breakers. (Poking the dry, red, desert of skin that used to be smooth and soft as I type. Ouch.)

5. Random thing, I'm so wanting to go on DeviantArt to play Solent Reaper's Death Note game, but my dad says DeviantArt gave the computer the virus, and, even though our security program says it's completely fine (and usually it's only 66.666 percent sure) I can't go on it. *Cries*

Aaaand, on the positive side…!

1. School's out!

2. I got 100 dollars to get an iPod! (I need $50 more to get it, but still!)

3. The new Sisters Grimm book came out! I haven't read it, but I just remembered. I'll have to check it out soon. (I wiki'd it though… curse my addiction to plot spoilers…)

4. I've got a couple of ideas *sings*.

My ideas—

An AU high school drama about Puck and Sabrina. Totally better than it sounds.

No possible name yet.

A story about Puck and Sabrina . Stupidly angsty beginning.

I've got an idea for a name.

A story about the relationship between Sabrina and Daphne.

No possible name yet.

One last thing—I have more to write, more to explain, but I'm leaving for piano lessons now, and I wanted to put some sort of apology here first. I'll add more when I get home.

I love all of you who reviewed.

See you soon.

Cannibalistic Skittles

3


	5. Updatilicious

Heeey…

Sorry for not updating yesterday.

We got back, my sisters played the computer, and I was asked to babysit them while my parents got food supplies.  
The freezer door was left open—the big, refrigerator sized one in the garage—and most of, if not all of, the food spoiled. The air inside it was hotter than the air outside.  
Then again, I did get paid. Not yet, but I will when my mom wakes up. I technically got $10.80, after tithing. I charge so much less than most. -.-' So... I'm pretty much 73.866 percent done towards the cost of my iPod, not including tax. I need

For an update, I'm writing…

1. A story about Puck's decisions in previous books. (Or maybe only one.) Probably a oneshot but…  
Random scene;  
He was Puck. He could do anything he wanted. It was luck that she showed up when she did, soon after the train of thought was slowed at the "How" part. _Good_ luck.

2. A darker series about Puck. It spawned from angstier idea tendrils of the above ides.  
Random scene from it;  
He was Puck. Puck, the Tricker King, spiritual leader of miscreants, and all that jazz. He could do whatever he wanted. He could _want_ anything. And he knew what he wanted.  
_Sabrina.__  
_It sounds cheesy, but don't expect fluff. This is where I show my psychotic tendancies in my writings. Don't worry, I won't make it too dark. It's just not the average 'fall in love' type.

3. One about what would happen if the decision to leave was being placed on Sabrina.  
(Doesn't sound like it makes sense, but I'm not feeling to smart-explainy right now.)  
This could either be a small series or a oneshot. Maybe both.

Possible title; "And She Walked".  
Cheesy sounding, I know, but it's a cheesy story. Cheesy, corny—both a needed part of your daily consumption, in small parts at least! ^-^

4. And another 100 word challenge. I'm thinking # 14, rain, or #17, snow.

5. Of course, I'm working on "Unfair". I'm just trying to make it less clichéd, obvious, and sucktastic. ^3^

The deal with Sabrina Grimm's diary—  
I wrote this for a school assignment. Ten diary entries for a fictional character. I've been embarrassed to post them since they're so schoolified.  
I'll post them anyway, under the same heading.  
I'll also put edited chapters in a new story, this time, with a plot!

By the way, I've also decided to take Curlscat's "Never Gonna Happen" challenge. Yayz!

I've got Puckabrina/Pucrina thoughts dancing in my head. Mmm. Oh, and explosions. And explody Pucabrina Pucrina scenes. Mmm…

Hmm. Am I forgetting something? I hope not. I'm jittery, hyper, and my creativity is returning from a much-too-long vacation. Rawr. =D

Will update later,

~Cannibalistic Skittles

Random quote of the day:  
"It turned inside out. *Slight pause* And then it exploded."  
-Galaxy Quest


End file.
